1. Field
The described technology generally relates to a pixel, a display device having the pixel, and a thin film transistor (TFT) substrate for the display device.
2. Description of the Related Technology
Since a self-emissive display generates an image using a self-emissive diode, the display does not need a back light unit like a liquid crystal display. Therefore, the self-emissive display has a thin profile and is lightweight.
Furthermore, an organic light-emitting diode (OLED) display, a type of self-emissive display, has favorable characteristics such as low power consumption. Each pixel included in the OLED display includes an OLED and a pixel circuit for controlling a driving current flowing through the OLED. The pixel circuit includes a driving transistor for adjusting the driving current.